


Catstiel (or, That Time They Watched Tombstone)

by catatonic1242



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catstiel, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonic1242/pseuds/catatonic1242
Summary: “Um, Dean. I believe we have a problem…”Meow.“I appear to be a cat.”Mmmmmeow.“Dean?”





	Catstiel (or, That Time They Watched Tombstone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written because [this](http://assbuttboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/178108692099/if-crowley-can-possess-a-rat-i-see-no-reason-why?is_liked_post=1) made me laugh.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catatonic1242).

“Um, Dean. I believe we have a problem…”

_Meow._

“I appear to be a cat.”

_Mmmmmeow._

“Dean?”

_Mmmrrrow?_

“DEAN!”

_MMMMMROW!_

*****

It was a powerful spell. The witch they were chasing, she’d tried to put the whammy on Sam, but Cas pushed him out of the way at the last second and ended up taking the full force of the enchantment.

And so Dean watched Cas turn into a cat right before his eyes.

Startled, Dean hadn’t been able to chase the witch down when she disappeared. Of course, Cas didn’t make it any easier - as a big, fluffy, pearl-white cat, he kept twining his way between Dean’s legs, nearly tripping him and leaving fur all over his jeans.

“Cas, goddamnit.” When Dean accidentally stepped on Cas’s tail, causing Cas to yowl indignantly, Dean finally scooped the cat up into his arms.

Cas looked at him and made a face that was purely Castiel, recognizable even in cat form. Head tilted, big blue eyes narrowed, it was all Dean could do not to laugh at the absurdity.

“Alright, Catstiel.” Dean looked at Sam, who had a look of pure amusement plastered on his face. “I’m gonna get him back to the bunker. You try to find the witch. And god help you if you let her turn you into a fish or some shit.”

Sam had simply nodded once and ducked out of the decrepit house, chuckling under his breath.

*****

“No claws on the leather,” Dean warned Cas as he plopped him down on the passenger seat of the Impala.

Cas made a noise, a low, warning rumble in his chest, something vaguely offended, and Dean pointed at him. “I mean it!”

The cat fluffed itself up, poofing its fur until he resembled a large, angry snowball.

Dean rolled his eyes and put the car in drive.

*****

Back at the bunker, Dean plopped Cas down on the floor of the library. Immediately, Cas jumped up onto a table and began running his face over one of the closed books they’d left sitting in stacks.

“Dude, you’re gonna get fur all over everything,” Dean admonished, picking Cas up and plunking him unceremoniously on the floor. “And I’m allergic,” he added. “Though, maybe not to you. Weird.”

Cas sounded an annoyed _meep_ at Dean.

“Well, that’s what you get,” Dean said.

*****

Dean stripped off his flannel shirt and hung it from the hook on the back of the door to his room. When he turned back around, Cas was sitting, prim and proper, on his desk, his backside planted directly in the middle of Dean’s closed laptop.

“Well, what now?” Dean asked.

If a cat could shrug, that’s what Cas did.

“Okaaaaay.” Dean blinked at him, then offered, “How about a movie?”

_Mmmrow._

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Dean walked over to the desk and stared at Cas. “I’m gonna need you to move,” he said, gesturing at his computer.

Cas squinted at him, then slowly stood and hopped lithely over onto Dean’s bed.

Dean huffed. “Okay, but no shedding on the memory foam.” He picked up the computer and carried it over to the bed, propping himself up against the headboard, legs spread in front of him.

He opened up the laptop and loaded Netflix. “Hey! _Tombstone_!” Dean exclaimed. “Oh, man, you gotta watch this one.”

Cas nudged over until he was seated next to Dean, pressing warmly against his hip. Dean started the movie.

As the plot unfolded, Dean watched, enrapt, only occasionally sneaking a peek at Cas to see if he was watching and enjoying. Eventually, Cas lay fully down, his head propped up on Dean’s thigh.

_“Alright, what’s your idea of Heaven?”_

_“Room service.”_

Dean laughed and reached out to scratch Cas between the ears. “Mine, too,” Dean said, as much to Cas as to the screen.

Cas started to purr.

Dean felt his eyelids start to get heavy.

*****

They woke up as two human bodies in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
